Sunny Morning After the Raging Storm
by AnimecrazyAlly27
Summary: There isn't much to explain, is there? She started and ended everything, this girl who came waltzing into my life a couple of months ago...Haruhi. She was the sunny morning after my storms
1. How it all started

Sometimes, you just need to sit down and think about life. This is one of those times.

My name is Kyouya Ootori. I'm…I like to think of myself as the type of 3rd son every 3rd son should be. Never painting out of canvas, but still the painting is as beautiful as it should be. And this is the starting of my journal, one I've decided to keep throughout my life for personal and emergency reference.

Today, it was no lesser than an 'ordinary' day in Ouran High Host Club. Must I explain? Hmm. Alright then. A taste of my marketing skill expertise wouldn't hurt.

Ouran High is defined by two things. Lineage comes first, and wealth a close second. Prosperous people have much time on their hands. Therefore, this Ouran Host Club is about these handsome guys who have time giving hospitality to these lovely young ladies, who also have time…It's an elegant game unique to this super-rich school. That's how Tamaki says it.

For me, it's just a time for me to hone my already sharpened business skill while the others try to impress girls and drink tea.

'Lovely ladies' float in and never out until sharp at 5 o'clock. It's been like this until…_she_ came in. Haruhi Fujioka. Since then, it's been…much more than that.

I sound like a delusional fool in love, don't I? But I'm not. Why would I have feelings for such a foolish girl? A mere commoner…

Yet, that time she looked right at me in the Okinawa Beach House…her eyes…doe-like, large and brown…pierced right through the walls I've built around myself. I still don't know how she did it.

"Excuse me…Kyouya senpai? Kyouya senpai….SENPAI!"

"Yes…?" I looked up from my laptop screen into the very eyes I mentioned. Dear God, Haruhi…

"Yes, Haruhi?"

"It's almost 5 and I've finished my chores, can I leave now?"

"Yes. Please do. "

My answer should have irritated the average human, but she did not stir. Instead she packed her bag, and we stayed like that in comfortable silence. My laptop pinged as I was looking through some files. It was an email.

I clicked on the link, and suddenly it takes me to a video file. Ranka-San's face suddenly jumps in front of me.

"Hi Kyouya-kun! I can imagine your handsome face looking at this now, muacks! Anyway can you please tell Haruhi me and the girls have planned a sleepover tonight at another house and it's getting pretty wild in here, you're welcome to join us !*wink Could you possibly take care of her on her way back? Kay thanks! Ciao! Muah! *Another kiss"

I close the laptop, and pinched my temples. Suddenly I felt warm breath on my neck and I struggled as a chill ran up my spine. My face, however, showed NOTHING.

Haruhi looked at me with those eyes again. Large as saucers and beautiful as ever. She cleared her throat. "So, senpai…Umm…" *Awkward silence…

"Follow me and I'll escort you home" I quickly packed my things, avoided looking at her at all, as we got into the limo and as we arrived at the apartment. I escorted Haruhi to her house.

"Thanks, Kyouya Senpai." For some strange reason she blushed. She looked…very cute. I admit it. She started to close the door.

A sudden feeling and desire aroused in my body, and I found myself blocking the door with my foot.

She looked at me questioningly, and I asked, "Can I stay?"

The night was still young, the stars shone bright in the sky and the cool night wind brushed against my face. I prayed to the gods that she would say a simple yes…


	2. I do believe

Hi People. Haven't made my official intro yet…xD I just plunged into the story in Chap.1 ^^ Anyway it's been A LONG TIME. So I hope my writing hasn't failed. Keep reading, and thank you!~

I looked at Kyouya Senpai with confusion. Yet, I could not just kick him out of the house could I? I opened the door slowly…inch-by-inch..and let him in.

His face could not have been more expressionless. As he sat down on the tatami mat, I rushed to get him some tea. Then, as I served him, I sat opposite of him.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Haruhi Fujioka, and I'm an official member of the Ouran High Host Club. I was dragged there because of my 'awesome' clumsiness to break an 800 million yen vase. And now I'm struggling to live my life as a normal student and survive through the crazy moments of this club.

Men, women, looks and all that…Did it really matter? All this…nonsense over a bunch of crazy girls who go gaga over beautiful men? I remember what Oka-san always said…and the lessons she taught me. I always…

"What are you thinking about Haruhi?" I blacked out. "Huh?" Suddenly right in front of my face was his. Crystal clear lenses hiding black, black orbs…peering into my soul.

I tried to change the topic. "Why do you need to come in Senpai? Don't you have a family to go home to?" I tried to seem as innocent as ever.

He smirked. Then resumed his business-like face. "I've been assigned by Ranka-San to keep an eye on you. And I will finish the job, no matter what. Basically I just have to keep an eye on you. Now answer my question."

I sighed. He was a sharp one. "Men, women…looks…do these things really matter? Isn't it what's on the inside that really counts?"

He pushed his glasses up a notch, and said, "If the whole world's thoughts were the same as mine, you would not be in this uniform. Or this club for that matter. It's best to keep opinions that are already facts inside."

"Senpai, it's true isn't it? You agree with me?"

"Haruhi, whether I agree with you or not is not the problem. It's a mass communication issue." He stared at me with a deadpan face and I started to laugh, until I realized he was serious ==*

"Well it's easy for you to say, seeing you are of the other kind." I said knowingly. I looked discreetly at the window behind him. It was dark..and looked as if stormclouds were headed this way. Please don't let it rain…

Kyouya seemed taken aback. Then he regained his composure, and said in a rather seductive way, "I had NO idea you thought that of me Haruhi." And leaned in closer, as if to press it in more.

I blushed a little, and stood up quickly. "I'm going to shower. If you don't mind, you can take yours after mine. Did you bring any clothes?"

He stood up too, and started making a phone call. I sighed again. SO mysterious, always. I bet he was making a call to his driver to ask him to take some over. Anyway, I took a quick one and started to the kitchen to make dinner. I saw his driver arrive and leave.

I was chopping asparagus and watching over some stew a few minutes later. Dinner was served. I felt happy as I poured the steaming chawanmushi into a bowl. This was one of Oka-san's old recipes, and the most fun to cook, since it reminded me of her A LOT. I realized the last plate I needed was all the way up the top shelf. I reached up, but could not seem to touch even the rim…

"Do you need help?" A low sexy voice whispered in my ear. "Yea, just the top dish please. Thanks." He got it, and I was shocked when I turned around to find…

Dripping wet, there he was, the great Kyouya Ootori. Without a shirt on. Just a towel.

"Please put a shirt on Senpai." I nearly screamed as I covered my eyes. I heard a deep laugh, something I never heard from him before. When I opened my eyes the table was set. I was in shock. 'Wow that was really fast.'

"Itadakimas~" We ate in silence. As soon as we were finished, he insisted to do the dishes, but I refused, being the gracious host I am. So in the end we both ended up doing them.

~3rd party view~

Suddenly, a loud LOUD thunder rumble came from the sky, and Haruhi dropped the plate she was carrying. It broke into large fragments of pottery. Kyouya swiftly picked up the pieces in newspaper and discarded them before looking for Haruhi.

She was hiding in the closet of her room. Heart pounding as raindrops trickled against the window, he opened the door. "Haruhi, I'm here, everything's alright." He said in a soft voice.

With a loud rustle of clothing she flew out of the closet and hugged him tight, so tight he could feel her wet face digging into his shirt. Sobbing quietly, she was.

Kyouya hugged her back, whispering hushed phrases of love, calming her down. They stayed like that throughout the night, as the storm raged on.

"I've always loved you Haruhi…" Kyouya muttered. Haruhi was too shocked to speak from the storm but she thought she heard it.

Early the next morning, Haruhi woke up next to her senpai. He too had fell asleep. She reached out one hand, and gently smoothened his hair back. She laid down on his chest, and despite her tear-streaked face, she smiled.

It was indeed, a bright sunny morning after the storm.


End file.
